


Baker boy and model girl!

by aprilbug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reverse Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilbug16/pseuds/aprilbug16
Summary: What if Adrien was a bakers son who fell in love with the cute designers daughter from his class and Marinette was a model for her designer parents who fell in love with the cat themed super hero of Paris?Sorry terrible with names! This my first fanfic so hopefully you like the first chapter and let me know what you think! :)





	Baker boy and model girl!

On the last day of school Adrien came home to find a random box on his desk. When he opened The box a cat like creature popped out and explained to him what a kwami was. The kwami then told him after summer was over a threat to Paris would arise and that he was one of the heros needed to save Paris. This summer was his chance to prepare and learn about his powers. He decided his hero name was Chat Noir after looking in the mirror and seeing the cat ears on his head.  
"I think it's time we try this out!" He said starting to vault off of the balcony. He started to go around town til he noticed the lights in front of the mansion he passed every summer on his way to the pool. He honestly thought no one lived there. He had passed it so many times but never saw anyone. He never really cared who lived there til he saw her.  
He only saw her getting into her car but she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had black hair but once she walked under the street light it looked blue with the bluest eyes he had seen in his life. He couldn't look away but, before he knew it the car was driving away. He couldnt stop himself from following the car only to see her get out at the airport and board a plane. Chat sat on the roof of the airport just watching her plane leave wondering if he would ever find out who she was. 

Adrien spent the next two weeks just trying to find out who she might have been. He tried to look everywhere he could think of that would tell him, he had barely talked to his friends over his searching time all he wanted is to see her again. He finally decided to give up after two weeks of finding nothing.  
When Nino and Alya came through the floor hatch.  
"Where have you been man? I've been texting you for two weeks but your dad just said you have been here the whole time?!" Nino said.  
"Yeah I'm sorry I've been kinda preoccupied" Adrien stated.  
Alya walked past him and noticed a picture of the mansion on his computer screen.  
"Why are you looking into the Dupan-Cheng mansion?" Alya questioned  
"Wait is that who lives there? The Dupan-Chengs" adrien almost yelled.  
Alya then pulled up an article on her phone and showed it Adrien.  
He couldn't believe it there was the girl with her family in front of the mansion. Her name was Marinette, he couldn't believe he finally knew her name. He read the article twice when Alya snatched her phone back.  
"Why are looking into the mansion anyways dude?" Nino asked.  
Adrien froze he had seen her outside it from a roof as Chat Noir, he couldn't just tell Alya and Nino that.  
"I had just been wondering..." Adrien said while rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.  
"Are you sure it isn't because Marinette?" Alya turned and gave Adrien a wink.  
Adrien stopped and felt himself blush but couldn't stop it.  
"N-no! I was just curious is all I swear!"  
"Yeah yeah and I'm sure the gorgeous model didn't have anything to do with your random interest" Alya smirked.

After they left Adrien sat down at his computer and this time he had her name! He felt on top of the world as he typed her name in the search bar. Tons of articles popped up some about her mothers designs, a few were about her, but then he found the preview for her mother's latest line and she was cover girl. Adrien couldn't pick up his jaw. He was floored that she was this famous and he couldn't find her.  
She was so gorgeous he ended up spending the rest of his night looking at professional fashion campaigns she had been apart of. He wasn't big in fashion but he had definitely heard of some of these lines and events. Adrien finally came across an article saying that she would be in China until after the summer season. All hopes he had of seeing her again soon were gone. He still looked her up every day to see if there was a chance she would come back early but he just wasn't that lucky. On top of him not having a chance to even see her now Alya was convinced of his crush and didn't let him forget it.


End file.
